stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly
Kelly is one of the senior staff at Surfer's Paradise and is one of the primary antagonists on Stoked. She works as the head waitress at the hotel's dining room, the Pirate Ship, and is Emma's (and originally Lo's) boss. She doesn't surf, unlike the rest of the staff. Season appearences Season 1﻿ She first appeared in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", when she was telling Johnny that the toilet at the staff house overflowed. She is a snob who, in "Board and Confused", led the other seniors in torturing the groms. She also came up with a last-minute challenge where failing the challenge will lead to instant disqualification, hoping to fail the groms. When the groms passed initiation thanks to Lo, she was the only one to not be impressed. She has also shown to not like Lo very much and considers her to be spoiled and rich, as well as getting enjoyment out of humiliating both Lo and Emma. In "Penthouse of Horror", Kelly carelessly has the Kahuna's favorite fish Fluffy turned into a fishstick. At first she doesn't care, until Fluffy comes back to life and attacks her while she tallies the restaurant receipts at the Pirate Ship after hours. She has to wear a bandage around her neck for the rest of the episode and tells the Kahuna of what happened. When they realize that Fluffy is heading towards the beach for Emma, Kelly shows concern, but points out that she can't lose any more waitresses. Season 2 Kelly is still dating Ty while Emma is still falling for him in "Sick Day". When Emma gets an opportunity to help Ty with the trash, a jealous Kelly resents it and sets out to interfere. In "Channel Surfers", when Kelly walks into the fridge, she saw Reef and Lo making out, then she rolled her eyes and backs up. Then In "Grumpy Old Brahs", she saw Chester Grizzle and Reef in the restaurant. She said Mr. Grizzle can have the seniors' discount "because he's older than dirt." then told Reef he has to pay full price. After Reef said he wants his seniors' discount, Kelly calls him a loser and told him that he's 16. Reef then tells Kelly, "You just lost yourself a heck of a tip, missy." When she appears in "My Fair Leslie", Fin asked her if she can take Kelly's shift, she didn't answer with words, but with action (running off so fast she leaves her pirate captain outfit behind), essentially saying yes to Fin's request. In "Browatch", she threatens to rat out Reef, Fin, Lo and Johnny to Bummer about scamming a difficult guest at the hotel (a plan hatched by Reef and Johnny in response to Bummer short-changing the staff with their pay), until Lo bargains with Kelly over giving her a share of their money. When Kelly negotiates for 50% of the cut, she and Lo reach a deal. When she tries to scam Johnny about protecting her 75%, Johnny reminds her they agreed to 50% until Kelly again threatens to get Bummer, then Johnny is forced to agree with her. When Reef complains about Kelly ripping them off by increasing her claim of the profits, Kelly counters by telling Reef that he's "ripping off a guest at the hotel". After the guest skips out on paying and Johnny tells her that they don't have the money, Kelly calls for Bummer. In retaliation, Johnny tries to give her his shoes that the guest's dog puked on. In "Heartbreak Hotel", Lo has a plan to sabotage her and Ty as a couple, which succeeds when Kelly breaks up with him. Then Lo gets the poster of her brother, Ty, to get to the ladies but they all reject him. Then Ty dated Jemma (Emma in disguise). Then Kelly tells Ty that Lo is responsible for this. When Jemma is revealed to be Emma, Kelly insults her again and Ty responds by telling Kelly to "take a hike". Kelly takes offence to Ty telling her off and claims she's "dumping" him and storms off. Ty then takes Emma out on a date. Physical appearance When not working at the Pirate Ship, Kelly usually wears a sleeveless red top with black spaghetti shoulder straps, khaki-colored cargo shorts, a necklace with three blue crystal stones and a choker necklace. She has dark red hair styled in a long bob cut, a light tan and a small beauty mark on her left cheek, below her left eye. Trivia *Kelly is revealed to be a non-surfer in "Board and Confused". She is also not named until the same episode. *Kelly is voiced by Lauren Lipson, who also plays Sadie on Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour and Kirsten, one of The Clones on 6teen. *In her first speaking appearance on the show (in the pilot episode "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!"), Kelly speaks her only line in the episode with more of a meek-sounding voice. By the time of her next speaking appearance (in "Board and Confused"), Kelly's voice sounds much more confident. *Also in her first appearance in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", the shape of her head and the design of her hairstyle differ slightly from what she has in her subsequent appearances. *In the early episodes, Kelly seemed to like Emma, as she cared about Fluffy going to attack her, followed by her pretending not to. *Kelly later becomes as antagonistic to Emma as she is to Lo when she finds out that Emma has a crush on Lo's brother Ty and she then asks Ty out to deliberately spite Emma. She also gets on Lo's bad side when she tells Lo of her intentions to ingratiate herself with Lo's family through Ty, even going so far as to hint (in "A Boy Named Leslie" and "The Pirate who Came to Lunch") that she has her eye on the Ridgemount family fortune, which sets up Kelly as a social-climbing gold digger. *Kelly's iPhone is pink. *Kelly is seen in a red-and-white striped bikini in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", "The Pirate who Came to Lunch" and "Sick Day". *Kelly's counterparts are Tricia from 6teen and Heather from the Total Drama series. *As of "Endless Bummer", Emma is the only main character working under Kelly since Lo was transferred to Housekeeping. *Although she does not surf, Kelly is seen jet-skiing in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?". *Even though Kelly despises the Groms, in "Charging into the Night", she chats with Reef and Broseph (off-screen) as they set her up on a blind date with Bummer, unknown to her at the time. *Kelly often refers to Lo by the nickname "Princess" in a sarcastic fashion, but in "Grand Theft Whale Bus", Rosie calls Kelly by that nickname when the head of housekeeping temporarily takes over management of the short-staffed Pirate Ship from Kelly. *In Season Two's "Sick Day", Kelly develops a jealous streak toward Emma, whom she realizes still has a thing for Ty, and resorts to dirty tricks and interference to keep her and Ty apart when she learns that Emma has volunteered to join Ty on beach cleanup duty. *She got dissed by Reef twice. *In "Heartbreak Hotel", Ty confirms that Kelly actually hates surfing. *Later in "Heartbreak Hotel", Lo and Emma succeed in getting Kelly to dump Ty through some trickery by making Ty appear gross to her. When Kelly tries to get back together with Ty later when she finds out about the girls' scheme, Ty has enough when she insults Emma and he responds by telling Kelly to get lost. An offended Kelly tries to save face by claiming that no one dumps her (even though, in fact, Ty had just done so), but she is instead "dumping" him, before she storms off. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! (not named) *Another Grom Bites the Dust (not named, does not speak) *Board and Confused *Take your Kook to Work Day *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild! (does not speak) *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Endless Bummer *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *Sick Day *Channel Surfers (does not speak) *Grumpy Old Brahs *Safety Last *My Fair Leslie (does not speak) *Bro Watch *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel Gallery Kelly call maintenance.jpg|"Can you call maintenance?" Image:Kelly.png|Kelly leading the seniors in grom initiation. Kelly at grom initiation.jpg|Kelly deals with the groms at the initiation. Image:Kelly pirate costume.jpg|Kelly at work in her pirate costume. Kelly_unimpressed.jpg|Not looking at all impressed with Lo's work ethic. Kelly_blind_date.jpg|Kelly's not enjoying her blind date with Bummer... Kelly_forgot_money.jpg|...but she enjoys making Bummer pay for her dinner. Kelly_big_fat_strike.jpg|Kelly dings Emma with a strike (through no fault of Emma's). Bikini babe Kelly.jpg|Bikini babe Kelly delivers evaluations to Bummer's office. Kelly Called Reef A Loser.jpg|Reef called "loser"...by Kelly? Pathetic Kelly_dry_look.jpg|Directing a dry look at Emma. Kelly_save_the_sass.jpg|"Save the sass for the customers." S2 E6 Kelly picks up Emma's garbage bags.png|Kelly swipes the garbage bags intended for Emma. S2 E6 Kelly grabs Emma and tells her to stop.png|Kelly confronts Emma about helping Ty. S2 E6 Kelly scared from seagulls.png|Kelly comes under attack by seagulls... S2 E6 Kelly's bag breaks and is then attacked by seagulls.png|...when a garbage bag she's hauling breaks. S2 E7 Kelly about to go into cold storage room.png|Kelly heading to the cold storage locker. S2_E7_Kelly_leaves_the_room.png|Rolling her eyes when Reef and Lo make up an excuse about why they're in the locker. Category:Characters Category:Seniors Category:Staff Members Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females